


Home

by DaydreamingFangirl



Series: DAD! AND HUSBAND!STEVE ROGERS [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Rogers, Father!Steve Rogers, Fluffy, Wife!Reader - Freeform, homely, maybe a series? dunno yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: After 3 months on a mission, Steve really just wants to go home.UGH I LOVE HOMELY DAD STEVE <3 Let me know what you guys think :) I'm thinking about making it a collection of one-shots!





	Home

  


Steve huffed as he walked up the long road, every inch of him aching with each step. His whole body burned with bruises and cuts, Tony’s nagging voice echoing in his mind.

_“Dr. Cho should take a look at you...What if you’re actually hurt...clearly that serum didn’t help your brain...Let Dr. Cho help you out before you-”_

But Steve had dashed out the door the moment he got the chance to, It had been 3 long months for this mission and it was finally over. He was tired. He craved the sense of home that had kept him sane. 

His eyes sparkled as they laid eyes on the house on top of the road. It wasn’t anything fantastic, Steve didn’t really like people’s takes on large mansions nowadays. He just needed something simple.

And this was it. The yard was unkept, grass growing much taller than it should, dandelions and other weeds sprouting every corner. There were creaky windows that needed to be fixed, a door that wouldn’t close unless you turned it the right way, and flickering lights that probably should be replaced. But it wasn’t so much the physical home that Steve missed... it was something else.

Steve walked closer to the house, his heart starting to flutter in its beats. He tried to calm his breathing as he walked around to the side door. He walked up the small stairs, smiling as he noted the open side door, curtains blowing in the slight breeze. His mind raced as his eyes didn’t immediately lock onto what they were looking for, a slight panic running through his bones. Everything looked the same as when he left it... but it was empty.

Scenarios ran through his mind, eyes searching for any sign of a struggle or a message left behind.

“DADDY!”

The screech made him jump, the nerves leaping out of his body as he whirled around to look at the large land behind him.

A tiny spot of a human was running through the small field behind the house, squealing with each step. She fumbled over a few times, giggling and pushing off the dirt on her hands and knees. A grin grew on his face, starting to run towards her too. 

_Sarah. His Sarah,_ named after his own beloved mother.

“There’s my girl,” he chuckled, picking her up as she leaped into his arms. A tight squeeze around his neck almost pulled the breath from his lungs, making him laugh harder. “Getting stronger huh?”

“And bigger!” Sarah beamed. “Mommy says I’m gonna be big enough to fight the bad guys one day and then you won’t have to leave all the time!”

Steve gave her a small smile, brushing her hair out of her face to kiss her forehead. “I missed you, bean.” He told her softly, the nickname tugging at his heartstrings.

“I missed you too, Daddy,” she giggled, burying her small face into his neck. Feeling her heartbeat, her breath, hearing her giggle, holding her again... Steve closed his eyes as he enveloped her into a tighter hug, attempting not to cry.

“Dadddddyyy, tooo tightttttt!” the girl’s laughter grabbed his attention, her small hands attempting to push him away. “Mommy missed you too!” 

The title made Steve’s eyes pop open. His eyes searched the fields only to find the love of his life walking towards them with a grin on her face. Steve had to stop for a moment, remember how to breathe, as if falling in love with her all over again.

“Mommy mommy, look! Daddy’s home now!” 

(Y/N)’s eyes were locked on his. Steve couldn’t tell if she was tearing up because she was happy he was home or upset because it had taken so long. “Sarah’s been waiting a long time for you,” was all she said as tears started to spill from her eyes.

“I came as fast as I could,” Steve insisted softly, putting their daughter down for a moment. “I promised you I’d come back,” he told her, walking over to her and pulling her waist to his. 

“3 whole months,” (Y/N) whispered as Steve pressed their foreheads together.

“I thought about you two every day,” he told her, tilting her chin up and kissing her eagerly. This was the feeling of home.

Sarah jumped up and down, eagerly begging for her father’s attention as Steve hugged his wife for as long as he could. Sarah tugged them both into the house, having the need to show her father all the drawings she did of him while he was away. 

Steve sat on the couch, fingers intertwined with (Y/N)’s. He pressed kisses against her forehead every now and then, holding each and every one of Sarah’s millions of papers as she explained each one. He beamed with pride seeing that his daughter also enjoyed drawing like he did.

As Sarah placed another one in his lap, her eyes fell to the dirtied and torn up stealth suit that Steve was still wearing. “Daddy, you have a boo boo,” She declared, pointing at his side.

Steve and (Y/N)’s eyes followed her gaze, (Y/N)’s eyes widening. “Ah, just a small one,” Steve excused, waving it off dismissively. Though, now that the excitement of being home was settling, he could feel the sharp pain growing. 

“Steve,” (Y/N)’s voice was filled with worry, moving to get a closer look at the injury. “Didn’t Dr. Cho check you over?”

Steve gave her a sheepish smile, avoiding her eyes, “Uhhh, well, you see...”

(Y/N) glared at him with wide eyes, pulling him to his feet, “We have to go back then. Need her to make sure you’re okay. What if you got poisoned or infected?” (Y/N) rushed in and out of the living room, grabbing her keys and purse. “How could you leave without seeing her?” She glared at him, hands on her hips. 

“I had to see you,” Steve told her, pouting slightly. “I had to make sure you were okay.”

“ _We’re_ fine, obviously you’re not.”

“Hi Uncle Bunny.”

The voice made both (Y/N) and Steve look over, Sarah’s small hands holding up the phone to her ear. “Daddy’s hurt.”

“Sarah, what’re you doing?” Steve laughed, wincing at the slight pain that it brought.

“Uncle Bunny said that if I ever got hurt to tell you and Mommy and then him. Mommy knows you’re hurt so now Uncle has to know too!”

(Y/N)’s lips still curled into a smile every time Sarah’s toddler mouth attempted to talk about Bucky. “Give me the phone, peanut,” (Y/N) asked softly, beckoning her daughter to come over. Sarah waddled over, handing her mom the phone with a smile.

“Hey Bucks,” (Y/N) said, ushering Steve to the front door and pushing his shoes towards him. 

“Steve alright?” Bucky’s gruff voice responded.

“I mean he _would’ve_ been if you all had made him get checked out,” (Y/N) pointed out. 

“I’m fine!” Steve muttered like a child, “It’ll patch itself like they always do.”

“His stubborn ass never listens to me, you know that,” Bucky was saying, a smirk clearly on his face. “Drive on over though. It’d be nice to see the kid after a long time dealing with her pops.”

(Y/N) smiled a little, glancing at the clock, “Alright, but you’re making dinner for her. And no mac and-”

“Mac and cheese it is!” Bucky called out before hanging up.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as Steve laughed, having heard what just happened. Sarah bounced up and down excitedly, looking up at her parents, “Are we gonna see Uncle Bunny?”

(Y/N) gave her a nod and smiled as the girl squealed, “Go get your shoes, okay?” Sarah nodded, sitting on the floor while she attempted to pull her shoes on. 

Steve noted the tense silence between him and his wife, guilt building in his stomach, “Doll, I promise I’m okay,” he told her softly, touching her arm. “Doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“You _promised_ ,” (Y/N) responded quietly, biting on her lip.

Steve raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bench situated nearby as he tugged his shoes on.

“You promised you would stop being so reckless. Just because you’re full of serum doesn’t mean you can run around like a maniac. It’s not just you anymore-” (Y/N) scolded, but hidden under her frustrated tone, Steve noted the sadness.

“I’m sorry, doll, really I am.” Steve sighed, pulling her closer to him. He took her hands in his, kissing them gently. “I spent 3 months thinking about you 2. Couldn’t even carry a photo because I didn’t want it to fall in the wrong hands... I just, I wanted...no, I _needed_ to see you two again. I couldn’t wait any longer. It wasn’t fair to ask you to wait for 3 months, raising Sarah on your own. I couldn’t ask you to do it any more.”

(Y/N) watched his eyes for a moment before letting out a sigh. She leaned over, kissing his forehead before tugging her own shoes on. “Let’s just go get you checked out okay?”

Steve nodded, picking up Sarah who was babbling away about anything she could remember about the last 3 months and putting her in her car seat. “Don’t worry, Daddy, Captain ‘merica took care of us.” She held up a small plush action figure. Steve couldn’t help but burst into laughter noting the Captain America helmet and suit it was wearing. 

“Did Mommy get you that?” He asked with a smile, waving its little arm at her.

She giggled, shaking her head, “No! Peter came it to me! He said he found it at the mall and wanted me to have it.” Sarah’s small arms wrapped around it, hugging it tightly. “Mommy said this he would keep me safe at night while you were being the _real_ Captain America.”

Steve chuckled, kissing her forehead as he made a small note to thank the young Parker boy. “Well, thank you, Captain, for your service.” He said to the doll, giving a salut to it and making Sarah spill into giggles.

(Y/N) smiled as she paused locking up to watch her daughter with the man she had fallen in love with years ago. She had wished for this day for months, stared out the window for what felt like forever in hopes he would come back. 

Finally, this old house was feeling like home again. 

* * *

_I LOVE ME SOME DOMESTIC AND HOMELY!STEVE. I’m thinking about doing a collection of one-shots with (Y/N), Steve and Sarah so let me know if you guys would be interested!_


End file.
